Loom Aftermath
by LethalCrown
Summary: This fanfic focuses on Bobbin Threadbare directly after the video game masterpiece Loom, and his fight against chaos. Will he be accepted by the other weavers? Loom is an old fashioned game, but I would strongly advise people to download it from steam. Rated T because it will contain mentions of miscarriage and inbreeding, as well as some violence and death, possibly.


**Here is a new fanfic I am doing on my favorite computer game Loom. I know it is old fashioned (1990) and low resolution, but it is spectacular and I would encourage anyone to play it. You can download it on Steam.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, as much as I wish I did. Well, I own Strand and the rest of my OC weavers, but other then that, no one. Shame.**

**~LethalCrown**

Loom Fanfiction

The Guild of Weavers flew as swans, away from Loom Island and the tear in the Pattern. Bobbin was among them. They flew far across the sea together, to a different shore far from the Guilds that Chaos had brought the devastation of the Dead Ones too, far from the lands where Chaos was, finally settling down on a far beach, where they returned to mortal form.

All but one swan, which Bobbin recognized as his mother, Lady Cygna Threadbare, who probably wouldn't have been welcomed by the guild anyway. She flew off, although only a short distance away.

The Elders, Atropos, Lachesis, and Clothos, were in what seemed a frenzied debate with a woman in a grey robe, who stood beside Clothos. Standing off to the side were three younger weavers, children almost, who didn't look much older than Bobbin. The one in the white robe stood, distaff in hand, listening intently to the elders, while the skinny one in purple looked to be having a nervous breakdown, with another grey clad child comforting her. Two much younger children sat upon a stone near the elders while a man in a yellow-green cloak watched. This was the majority of the noble, formerly large, guild of weavers. There were a few other ones, who looked to be in various stated of anxiety and panic, around as well.

Bobbin was scared. Hetchel was gone, the only person he had ever really known until a few days ago. Loom Island, (the only place he had ever known until a few days ago) was under Chaos's control, and the few other guilds and people he had met in the last few days were either dead (the glassmakers), under Chaos's control (the blacksmiths), had sustained losses (the shepherds), or were evil and had been killed by a greater evil (Bishop Mandible).

He watched the elders. They were likely discussing him, as Elder Atropos was gesturing and talking vehemently, although Bobbin couldn't hear. Elder Lachesis looked to be on his side, while Elder Clothos and the grey cloaked Weaver seemed to be placating them. He had spent his seventeen years of life away from the rest of the guild, so he didn't know anyone's names, save for the elders. From the way Elder Atropos was glaring at him every few minutes, it didn't seem like he would suddenly be a part of the guild.

"They quarrel like starlings, don't they?"

Bobbin spun around to see that the girl in the grey robe had walked up to him. She nodded towards the Elders. "Don't you think? They'll never fight off Chaos by saying that the weavers should retreat and lay low until Chaos is gone. I mean, if we Weavers have the most power, then we have an obligation to help!"

Bobbin hesitated. "I don't know. I'm sorry, this is all new to me."

The girl nodded. "Of course. We should start with introductions. I'm Strand Weftwarp. And I know that you are Bobbin Threadbare."

"I-I don't just mean names. This entire ... I don't know…"

Strand blinked sympathetically. "Let me guess. You're dealing with a fair bit of culture shock. Hetchel just sacrificed herself, and you have no idea who anyone here is and what you should do."

"You sound like you understand," Bobbin said, hoping she could help.

"Of course. The first time I left Loom-" she broke off.

"I didn't think any weavers left Loom, ever," Bobbin said.

"Just forget I said that," she muttered. "Anyway, I can help. At least, as far as what is going on and who people are."

Bobbin was somewhat suspicious. "Why would you want to help me?"

"I have watched you. While the Elders have tried to make the entire guild see you as different, I became intrigued. I knew Lady Cygna, and she was a very good person, even if she often went against the elders." Strand shrugged. "Either way, I don't much like following orders."

She seemed to genuinely want to help, so Bobbin asked, "Who is everyone?"

Strand pointed first at the two other children she had been sitting with. "The one in the white robe with blue eyes is Spindle. The other one in purple is Shuttle Spoolwright. They are my friends, and my peers."

"What do you mean by that?" Bobbin asked.

"They, along with myself, were selected from when we were very young to follow the Elders, taking over the leadership of the guild when they are gone. Spindle learns under Atropos, Shuttle under Lachesis, and myself under Clothos."

"So you are important, then." Bobbin spoke softly.

"Indeed. Although, there wasn't many options for the elders when we were born, so it was mostly merely luck. The one in grey by the elders is my mother, Athena Weftwarp, and over near the younger children is my father, Draftus. The younger children are my sister, Arachne, and Shuttle's sister, Carding. Questions?"

"No. But what is going to happen now?"

Strand sighed. "The Elders will want to 'withdraw our guild from the contamination of Chaos'. The thing is, we Weavers were pretty well withdrawn back on Loom Island, so you'd have thought they would have gotten that that wasn't going to work by now. Unfortunately, the only one on the Council who I would consider intelligent is Clothos, but Atropos normally sides with Lachesis. I should probably step in, but there is one problem."

"What?" Bobbin asked.

Strand eyed him. "When they mean 'withdraw from the contamination of Chaos', I expect they really mean to leave you behind. Also, they mean to leave the guilds to fend for themselves against Chaos. The three of us-Shuttle, Spindle, and I-plan to leave the guild to assist the others in the fight. The three of us have long known a time like this would come, the third shadow, and we decided to prepare. You can make your decision: you can attempt to leave with the guild and probably be cast out again, or you can come with the three of us to fight Chaos. It is your choice."


End file.
